Dinner Apart-y/Transcript
starts with citizens walking in the rain in Frowntown cuts to Unikitty and Puppycorn riding their vehicles Puppycorn: Sis, why are we in Frowntown? I hate Frowntown! Unikitty: Because...little bro, we're going to a dinner party! matter shoots out Puppycorn: Oh, sweet! I love dinner parties! The dinner, the party, the... pauses ...wait, a party in Frowntown? suspicious, partially shutting his eyelids Who's party is this? startled while Brock opens the door Brock: Hello! Frown appears Master Frown: What?! Puppycorn: What?! Brock: Come on in! Master Frown: What?! No! door Puppycorn: irritated Sis! cuts to Brock and Master Frown Master Frown: angry Brock! back to Puppycorn Puppycorn: You didn't tell me we were going to Master Frown's house! He's a butt! Unikitty: But...it's also Brock's house, and he's pretty rad. Puppycorn: He is pretty cool, but this party's gonna stink! his arms in anger and shoots out negative sparkle matter Unikitty: Nonsense! out positive sparkle matter while her body shifts into a heart shape Any party can be fun with your friends! cuts to Master Frown and Brock Master Frown: Brock, why are they here? You didn't tell me we were having a party! Brock: Dude, I told you about this party like eighty times. into a montage of three scenes where Brock reminds Master Frown about the upcoming party is seen folding and arranging clothes; Master Frown is seen on the couch Brock: We're having a party. Master Frown: Yep. to Brock and Master Frown at a table. Brock is eating cereal and Master Frown is reading the newspaper. Brock: Going to the party? Master Frown: Uh-huh. next scene displays Master Frown and Brock in the bathtub Brock: The party's almost here. Master Frown: rubber duck Okay, sure. to Master Frown, looking annoyed opens the door to let Puppycorn and Unikitty into their house Puppycorn: sparkle matter shoots out Sis, No! No! No! No! No! No! Unikitty: down Hi! Thanks for having... Frown abruptly shuts the door on Unikitty Master Frown: No! They are not coming in! opens the door again while Master Frown struggles to get to it, wanting to close it Brock: Come on in! angry Puppycorn shuts the door Puppycorn: I don't wanna go! Unikitty: to get irritated Puppycorn...Puppycorn away from the door...don't be rude...to opens the door; Master Frown appears Master Frown: No! the door Brock: annoyed Dude! the door Puppycorn: No! the door Brock: about to yell Dude! Unikitty: in her Angry Kitty form Puppycorn! pushes Unikitty out of the door frame to block her from opening it Puppycorn: infuriated Unikitty! Frown opens the door Master Frown: Brock... appears and holds down Master Frown by the cheek Brock: Master Frown! the door Oh, wait... the door while blocking Master Frown to it ...uh, sorry about that, guys. Come on in! Frown gets surprised Master Frown: No! '''I absolutely refuse! while sparkle matter shoots out '''They are not coming in! to next scene where Brock, Puppycorn, Unikitty and Master Frown are at the dinner table. Puppycorn and Master Frown are upset, folding their arms. Brock: Dinner's not ready yet, but thanks for coming, dudes! Mi casa is your house. Unikitty: start to shine with glitter and stars appearing Ooooo! Fancy! matter shoots out with her cheeks turning to hearts De nada! to look at Puppycorn Puppycorn... Puppycorn: sighs De nada. Master Frown: sarcastic Yeah, thanks for coming. I was gonna throw myself in a volcano tonight, but hanging out with you guys is just as terrible. Brock: Hey, remember, my watashinoie is your house. Is that any way to treat our guests? Master Frown: Yes, because parties are lame. gasps and Master Frown picks up a bowl of snacks Master Frown: These snacks are too sweet! the bowl to the wall gasps again, exclamation marks pop out Master Frown: This music is too loud! radio off Unikitty: No! gets tiny Master Frown: And no one likes making small talk! zooms in This is going to be a disaster. appears Brock: People like small talk! Master Frown: Your mom likes small talk! Brock: feeling insulted; camera pans back to Master Frown and Brock; Brock tries to retaliate You leave Mama Brock out of this! and Master Frown growls in anger at each other cuts in, trying to stop the feud Unikitty: Well, I love making small talk! Watch! between Master Frown and Brock So, what's favorite...for two seconds...conversation? Master Frown: Is that a real question? Brock: Master Frown's hand, feeling upset Uh, will you accuse us, Unikitty? pans to Master Frown and Brock in their kitchen Brock: Dude, why are you trying to bring everybody down? Master Frown: Because bringing everybody down is like...my main thing! Brock: Well, scoffs the party's really important to me! Can you please stop trying to ruin it and be cool? Master Frown: a case of infected food How about some light food poisoning? Brock: in anger, wacks the case out of Master Frown's hand No! '''zooms into his face '''My house is a dinning zone! Frown and Brock get into an argument as Unikitty, upset, witnesses it from the dinner table Puppycorn: out of the couch Sis, we can leave right now! Let's sneak out the window. eyes are shining, almost in tears '' '''Unikitty:' No, bro! out Look! back is turned to the other direction Puppycorn: What am I looking at? directs Puppycorn to see Brock and Master Frown's quarrel Unikitty: A friendship falling apart! Frown and Brock continues to verbally fight Puppycorn: Good. to walk away Unikitty: turn into exclamation marks No, bad, Puppycorn! in tears Could you imagine if we stopped being friends? then turn into broken hearts Puppycorn: matter shoots out, gasps Oh no! to cry, shoots out tears at Unikitty grabs a flower pot; in it is an upset flower Unikitty: Their friendship is wilting, like this flower! And the only way to bring it back to life is with the fun and love of a good party! turn into hearts brings out a blow horn, plays it, and starts replicating the sound of it flower is now filled with energy Flower: ' Yeah! Friendship! ''flower appears, both flowers imitate the sound of blow horns '''Unikitty: We have to help them be friends again! Are you in? stops crying Puppycorn: out sparkle matter Yes! Unikitty: Best friend agreement dance? Puppycorn: appear to have stars in them Best friend agreement dance! feeling calm, brings Master Frown to the dinner room after the argument Brock: I promise, it's gonna be a super low-key night. music starts to play dinner room is set up with with a disco and background neon lights and Master Frown in shock Unikitty and Puppycorn: ♪Best friend agreement dance! We're best friends!♪ Puppycorn: Turn up the beat! dancing replicates the sound of a fire truck horn while her head spins around and feet claps Brock: excited Awesome! Master Frown: irritation This is already the worst. starts to dance appears Unikitty: Hey, you two! Guess what we brought! sparkle matter brings out a box, slamming it on the table Unikitty: out of the box while board games fly out Party games! of the board games hit Master Frown in the face Brock: Aw, yeah! appears Puppycorn: Sis, what's the plan? Unikitty: Nothing makes people realize they like each other like having fun together! They'll be friends again in no time. Puppycorn: begin to shine, half whispering Genius. picks up one of the board games Brock: Wanna 'bout charades? to Master Frown Master Frown: That's a stupid grandma game for grandmas. appears with stars surrounding her Unikitty: Great, and you two can be on a team ♪together!♪ brings Master Frown and Brock to sit together on the couch then puts Brock's hand onto Master Frown's Unikitty: ♪Together, together, together!♪ Frown removes his hand from Brock's, not wanting to group up with him to Puppycorn Puppycorn: You guys can go first! appears Unikitty: Show us the raw power of your team friendship! marks shoot out of her head to Brock and Master Frown Brock: Do you wanna go or me? Master Frown: I don't care. picks up one of the cards Brock: Okay, you go. Master Frown: yells, putting his arms in the air I don't wanna go! You go! Brock: yells But you just said you didn't care! Frown violently swipes the card from Brock Master Frown: Scoffs Fine! Frown gets up the couch, looking at the card, and then stands in front of a television Frown looks at Unikitty, Puppycorn and Brock in annoyance to Brock, Puppycorn and Unikitty sitting on the couch Unikitty: Whispers I believe in you! Brock gives Master Frown a thumbs up back to Master Frown, later staring at his card Frown scoffs again irritated, he starts hopping in an attempt to replicate a rabbit to Brock Brock: Uh, uh, horseback riding! back to Master Frown, who is still hopping Brock: You-uh, are trying to fly! Frown then crouches down and starts crawling around Brock: Bird! You're a baby bird! A bird baby! A bird baby on a trampoline! to Brock Brock: Hot coals! Pogo stick! Vroom, vroom! Motorcycle! back to Master Frown, who continues hopping and starts raising his hands Brock: Hat! Two hats! Horns! Frown then stops hopping back to Brock Brock: Horns man! The man with horns! back to Master Frown looking confused and then pointing to his rear Brock: Your butt! Frown kept pointing to his rear rapidly Brock: Punching your butt! Oh, y- oh. Your butt hurts! back to Brock again Brock: Oh! Is that the, uh, embarrassing rash you had? Whispers ''Does it still itch? angerly back to Master Frown '''Master Frown:' angry Stop telling everybody about my rash! to Brock, Unikitty and Puppycorn holding the sandtimer Puppycorn: '''the buzzer Time's up. back to Master Frown '''Master Frown: '''Horns man? The man with horns?! It was a bunny! '''Brock: Oh. Like a rabbit. Category:Episode Transcripts